


The Eldritch Sky

by BookQueen04



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dukuro Has Rain Flames, Miura Haru Has Mist Flames, Sasagawa Kyouko Has Sky Flames, Sawada Nana Has Sun Flames, Sealed Sky Flames Have Consequences, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookQueen04/pseuds/BookQueen04
Summary: When Iemitsu and Nono sealed Tsuna's flames, it had far reaching consequences. They've created a Eldritch Horror that devours anything and everything and Sawada Tsunayoshi turns out like no one would have expected.
Relationships: Bianchi & Sasagawa Kyouko, Chrome Dokuro & Sasagawa Kyouko, Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kurokawa Hana & Sasagawa Kyouko, Kusakabe Tetsuya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Miura Haru & Sasagawa Kyouko, Rokudou Mukuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko & Lambo Bovino, Sasagawa Kyouko & Sasagawa Ryouhei, Sasagawa Kyouko & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 326





	The Eldritch Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have no excuses, just explanations! I'm terrible at staying on one thing for too long, half the time it's a miracle my homework and schoolwork get done, so even though I tried my best to stick with writing I just couldn't. Then I pretty much stopped reading fan fiction for a while, so writing definitely didn't get done then. We also moved, I started high school, got my first boyfriend, a lot of stuff happened, etc. But now I'm finally trying to write again, especially since I've really gotten back into reading fan fiction. Don't worry about my other story, I'm rewriting it and working on it, this idea just hit me like a bus at midnight. I hope everyone's staying safe during this COVID-19 outbreak!

Tsuna is hungry. He is so, so hungry. He has been hungry for as long as he can remember. His (Is he even a he anymore? Is he just an it? Forever hungering?) mouth is a wide gaping maw that consumes everything. 

Tsuna knows someone did this to him. When he finds them, he will devour them. He used to have his fire, he used to be the sky. He accepted everything, welcomed everyone. Now, he devours them whole and he can’t stop it.

The other children can sense it, he knows. They don’t understand their instinctual fear, they bully him because of it. He lets them. It is better than devouring them whole. The scrapes, the bruises, the anger adds up. Tsuna just gets hungrier. He doesn’t know how long he can keep himself from devouring someone whole. 

The day Tsuna meets Hibari Kyoya is his salvation. The day Tsuna meets Hibari Kyoya is his destruction. Who is he talking about, Tsuna wonders. Himself? Or Kyoya? It applies to both afterall. Kyoya just gives, and gives, and keeps on giving, and finally Tsuna can’t resist. He takes and takes and hungers for more. Whenever Kyoya is there, giving his all in a fight, biting people to death, giving punishment, with flashes of purple eyes and purple flames on his tonfas, Tsuna is right behind him eating and hungering and chasing. His eyes swirl orange and black as he tries to devour everything from Kyoya and fails, because Kyoya has so much to give. 

It takes the edge off his hunger. Tsuna is still a black whole that wants to devour everything in his path, but it gets easier to ignore it, ignore the voices in his head.  _ Kill them! Drink their blood! Devour their soul! Suck their flames! C o n s u m e t h e m.  _ Hibari is there and gives and gives and gives and he is not teetering on the edge anymore. In a perfect world, without conniving old men, and younger men with fantasy dreams of a civilian life, Kyoya would be the cloud to his sky, Tsuna would be his home. But Tsuna is not a sky, he is a blackhole, and as Tsuna consumes more and more and more from Kyoya, Kyoya rises higher and higher and higher and joins him space, becoming the swirling gravitational pull that surrounds the black hole. 

Tsuna is still something to be feared, something with a gaping maw and teeth dripping with blood, but now Kyoya is by his side and he smiles, scaring the schoolchildren, the ones beneath them, scaring them more than Kyoya by himself ever could. Because Kyoya beats them, hits them, makes them bleed, but Tsuna would  _ devour them whole _ .

The day Tsuna meets Yamamoto Takeshi is odd. Kyoya takes the edge off his hunger, but it is not enough. He is on edge again, just waiting for someone to give him a reason to snap. No one does (His smile features in their nightmares). Yamamoto Takeshi walks up without a care in the world, a smile on his face (fake, fake, fake) something in his mind whispers, and Yamamoto gives himself up freely. He gives himself up to be devoured, to be consumed, to go down the gaping maw and not come out. Tsuna looks at Yamamoto Takeshi, looks at his willing sacrifice and decides that he will not let this one go to waste. So even as he devours him whole, he creates, and Takeshi becomes the stardust, the air surrounding the black hole. Forever being consumed, the willing sacrifice he was, but something more. 

Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi have a shadow behind them from that day forward and are ever the more terrifying because of it. 

Kyoya pulls in sacrifices and blood like the gravitational force he is, leaving things for his blackhole to devour. Takeshi gives himself up to be devoured, but when he is not enough, when Kyoya’s sacrifices are not enough to keep their blackhole  _ (their sky, someone sobs, he should be thier sky)  _ happy, not hungry, he descends from the shadows, only the flash of a sword as warning before he too has a sacrifice for Tsuna. In another world, Takeshi would be the rain to Tsuna’s sky and his left hand man, but in this world, both Takeshi and Tsuna are far too broken for that. 

And Tsuna wants this to be enough. Wants to not have to take and take and take anymore than he already does but he can’t help it and it’s not enough. He tries to find something else, someone else to devour and Sasagawa Kyoko was so, so tempting.  _ Not yet, something whispers. Not yet. The sky isn’t full, only a sun and some clouds. No storm, no rain, no mist, no lightning. She, it, the sky will be so much more satisfying when full.  _ He leaves her alone in search of a better meal. 

Kyoya drags his second in command to Tsuna. Kusakabe Tetsuya crackles, like lightning, he glows green and when Tsuna tries to devour him whole, he can’t. Kusakabe is not the willing sacrifice Takeshi is, and he joins their little group in space, becoming asteroids and meteors, flying around in space. Some are sent into the blackhole, some feed the gaping maw, but Kuskabe is as likely to hit enemies as he is to feed Tsuna. He is unpredictable. Tetsuya is also the one who drags Sasagawa Ryohei to him as a sacrifice, led by the promise of a good boxing match. Tsuna takes a long look at him and shakes his head. He cannot devour him yet. It would be so much more fulfilling if he was consumed with his sky. Sasagawa Kyoko would break without her sun there to fill up her world and Tsuna  _ (wants to swallow the sky with her sun and her cloud and her mist but she’s not ready yet. She’s halfway there.)  _ doesn’t want to take the chance of her turning into a blackhole too, doesn’t want to sentence someone else to what he is suffering. Kyoya fights Sasagawa and sends him away and that is that. 

Tsuna goes home to his mother and confesses what he has become, confesses what he has done and his mother, his wonderful, loving, darling mother smiles. She smiles at him and says she’ll feed him too. He is her son and she will forever be loyal to him. She shines in space with the rest of them, far away though she is. (His mother cannot join them at school, cannot join them in their games, she is much too old for that.) She is still able to shine brightly and feed him with her light. And that, that is more than enough. (What Tsuna doesn’t realize is that Nana was his father’s sun, but with the distance between them, the fact that he never came home, it was laughably easy to turn his lovely sunny mother into all the stars in the night sky. Sawada Iemitsu knows that he lost something that day, but he cannot figure out what it is. He doesn’t realize that he lost the sun to his sky, that he lost his family’s love. He brushes the feeling off as something unimportant.) 

Rokudo Mukuro comes into town with his friends (his minions, he says), fleeing the Mafia, fleeing the Vendice. Him, Kakimoto Chikusa, and Joshima Ken, who were there for Tsuna, wanted to use his Vongola blood for revenge against the Mafia. When he realised that Tsuna had no idea about the Mafia, Rokudo laughed long and hard before giving up his plan on using him instead of trying to be friends. What better way to get revenge than to be trusted while the rest of the Mafia looked on in horror. Later on, Mukuro will look back and be glad that he didn’t try to possess Tsuna. It would not have worked. You can fill a sky with enough mist to take control, yes, but Tsuna wasn’t a sky, and as a blackhole he would have devoured him whole. It takes a while, because Tsuna had known they were responsible for attacking people in Namimori, but after being on their best behavior, with Mukuro willing to feed Tsuna and Ken and Chikusa offering sacrifices, they’re finally trusted. Of course, part of the reason is because of sweet, sweet, Dokuro Chrome who follows them because Mukuro saved her and almost immediately starts orbiting around Kyoko as rain in the sky. Tsuna is happy because someone else joins them in space, Mukuro becoming nebulas, making it hard to see, twisting and turning people until it was too late to escape the blackhole, too late to escape Tsuna’s gaping maw. He is also happy because the sky he cannot wait to devour whole is becoming full and something croons  _ soon, soon, very soon. _

Gokudera Bianchi and Hayato move into town one day and Tsuna’s smile is full of serrated teeth. He wants Gokudera Hayato, he hungers for him. He tries, but Hayato is resistant, just having escaped his father with his sister and very unwilling to leave her side. Tsuna tries to be patient, he really does, but is he so very hungry and nothing the others do helps. All he hungers for is Hayato. So he sets Kyoko on Bianchi with no remorse and she willingly goes, grateful for another female and all too easily slips into the sky as a storm. Tsuna makes his move and finally Gokudera is his, is the ending and the beginning, he is the explosion that happens when a star crumbles within itself and becomes a blackhole, over and over again, never ending and Tsuna devours him whole, for Hayato is his utterly, with his whole being. Tsuna is still hungry, always hungry, but there is a calmness to it. All he is waiting for now is to devour Kyoko whole  _ (To eat a sky with all its elements, the sun, the cloud, the mist, the rain, the storm, the lightning.) _

When Reborn comes into town, ready to observe and gather information before tutoring his new student into a Mafia Don, he is surprised. He expected a sky, albeit a sealed one, and instead he sees a blackhole. Unsure on how to proceed he continues gathering information, and a couple days later, when little Lambo runs into town, Reborn see’s what Tsuna really is. Because Lambo was snatched up immediately by Kyoko, he became her lightning, and Tsuna was able to devour her whole. Kyoko has her full set and Reborn see’s Tsuna as the Eldritch Horror he really is when he watches him devour a sky and its elements whole  _ (Kyoko and Ryohei and Hana and Haru and Chrome and Bianchi and Lambo, they were all devoured, they all went into the gaping maw and took their place in space).  _ All Reborn can do is laugh, because he doesn’t know what Sawada Tsunayoshi is, but he sure as hell isn’t a sky, and when Reborn sits down and explains to Tsuna that he is here to train him to be a Mafia Don and Tsuna smiled at him with a mouth full a serrated teeth he knows this boy will be feared. When he explains that he has active flames even though they were sealed back when he was five and Tsuna’s smile gets sharper, almost like he was lusting for blood, Reborn knows that Iemitsu and Timoteo made a mistake. When Tsuna says that he’s felt like some part of him has been missing for as long as he can remember and it made him so hungry that he started craving souls, Reborn knows that Iemitsu and Timoteo are going to pay with their blood and souls for the mistake but he cannot bring himself to care, because this boy that was carving a way through the world would have been a beautiful, strong sky that could have taken the world by storm and they ruined him so badly he became a blackhole. Tsuna was still going to take the world by storm, but it would be with serrated teeth and guardians that were either sacrificing themselves for him or were giving him sacrifices of souls. In a perfect world, he would have been a beautiful, strong sky that took over the world with kindness and forgiveness. But this wasn’t a perfect world and instead Tsuna took over the world by smiling with too many serrated teeth and devouring blood and souls. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone got what was going on here. Basically, the seal on Tsuna's flames turned him into a blackhole and he warped the flames of everyone he picked up as guardians.  
> Tsuna- blackhole (sky)  
> Kyoya- gravitational pull (cloud)  
> Takeshi- stardust (rain)  
> Tetsuya- Asteroids/Meteors (lightning)  
> Hayato- flash before the blackhole/star collapsing on itself (storm)  
> Nana- Stars (sun)  
> Mukuro- Nebulas (mist)
> 
> Also on Kyoko's side  
> Kyoko- sky  
> Hana- cloud  
> Ryohei- sun  
> Lambo- lightning  
> Biancha- storm  
> Haru- mist  
> Chrome- rain
> 
> I might add to this from other people's points of view, or about the Ring Battles with the Varia, but I haven't decided yet. Depends on whether I'll be able to hold my concentration on this I guess. I hope everyone enjoyed! Feel free to leave a POV you want me to do and if I end up doing them, those will be first!


End file.
